


Этажи бездны

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dubious Consent, Horror, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: В чёрном-чёрном небоскрёбе на чёрном-чёрном этаже есть чёрный-чёрный подвал… Ну или почти что так.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 5





	Этажи бездны

Устроившись в кресле, Лайт сосредоточенно смотрел в монитор. За спиной команда расследования занималась обычными делами: кто-то шелестел бумагами, кто-то пересматривал видеоматериалы по делу, кто-то — и можно было даже не оглядываться, чтобы понять, кто именно, — беззастенчиво болтал. Эл тоже болтал. Вернее, не болтал, а очень тихо о чём-то договаривался по телефону. Лайт с удовольствием прислушался бы к разговору — информация никогда не бывает лишней, но стремительный, напевный язык был ему незнаком. Испанский вроде бы, а может, итальянский… не разобрать. Хотя Лайт бегло говорил по-английски, здесь его знания оказались без толку.   
Сам он анализировал совершённые Кирой на прошлой неделе убийства. Абсолютно бесполезное занятие, ведь он и так знал, кто и за что убит. Освободившаяся из-под надзора Миса по его приказу снова карала преступников. Все, кто был записан в тетрадь смерти после ареста Хигути, заслуживали своей участи. Однако если отказаться проводить анализ или заниматься им небрежно, Эл непременно насторожится. Ему нужен лишь повод, чтобы снова заподозрить Лайта, и он будет только рад заполучить такой. Вот и приходилось изображать максимум усердия…  
В зале было душно. Гул голосов и монотонный стук клавиш мешали сосредоточиться, одновременно погружая в странное, дремотное состояние. Лайт зевнул и потёр неприятно ноющий висок. Несмотря на относительно раннее утро, он чувствовал себя усталым и сонным. Когда это началось? Кажется, сразу после завтрака… Впрочем, ничего удивительного, разве можно нормально выспаться, когда рядом с тобой постоянно жуют, шуршат, звенят цепью и пищат смс-сообщениями? Лайт снова зевнул, изо всех сил стараясь держать открытыми отчаянно слипающиеся глаза. Ему нужно обработать сводки. Нужно не попасть под подозрение.   
Убрав телефон в карман, Эл взамен вытащил оттуда леденец в форме маленькой тыковки, развернул хрустящую обёртку и сунул конфету в рот. Затем повернулся к Лайту и о чём-то спросил. Лайт уставился на губы детектива, тщетно пытаясь разобрать вопрос, хотя тот определённо был задан по-японски. Сколько раз он просил Эл не разговаривать с набитым ртом! Ничего же не понятно.   
Впрочем, он не был уверен, что это из-за леденца. В ушах шумело, будто он вдруг оказался на морском берегу. Среди руин сознания мутными клубами расползался туман. Эл повторил вопрос, и Лайт безразлично кивнул, только чтобы от него отстали.   
Строчки таблицы плясали перед глазами, сливаясь между собой.   
Да что ж так спать-то хочется… не может быть, чтобы всё ещё длилось утро…  
Погодите, но ведь цепи больше нет?!   
Мысль пропала, поглощённая подступающим туманом.   
Лайт успел потянуться к часам. А потом вырубился — так резко, словно его вырубили на самом деле…

Холод. Холодный ток воздуха, обжигающий на вдохе. Холодная влага на щеках, губах, подбородке. Тяжесть в замёрзших и затёкших руках, почему-то вздёрнутых вверх и неподвижных. Холодная неровная стена, от которой промерзают даже лопатки. Холодный неровный камень под озябшими пальцами…   
Давление в висках, химический привкус на языке, тяжесть влажных ресниц и замерших век, резь в глазах даже от слабого света где-то там, в сумраке… это что, свечи? Лайт зажмурился несколько раз, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь сквозь размытые разномастные пятна света и тьмы. Яснее не становилось. Тёмное помещение с неровным, мигающим светом у противоположной стены. Непроницаемый мрак справа и слева. Слабый свет обрисовал грубую кладку стены и пола, блеснул на мелких каплях конденсата, отразился от крупных проржавевших браслетов, обхвативших запястья. Подняться на ноги получалось плохо — мышцы казались вялыми, а босые ступни занемели от холода. Спасибо, что оставили рубашку и брюки — уже промокшие от подвальной влаги помещения. С трудом пошевелив рукой, Лайт вскрикнул от движения крови, будто забурлившей в кончиках пальцев. Сколько же он тут… уже?  
Где он? Кто его похитил и для чего приковал? Можно ли надеяться, что команда расследования успеет отыскать его и спасти до… до того как… в общем, вовремя?  
Исходящий от шероховатого камня холод проникал, кажется, прямо в кости. Лайт переступил с ноги на ногу. Наверняка его уже ищут. Отец непременно заметит пропажу сына, и уж тем более Эл не оставит без внимания исчезновение подозреваемого.  
По босым пяткам тянуло сквозняком. Где-то вдалеке капала вода. Он всей душой надеялся, что вода, а не кровь, вытекающая из тела его предшественника…  
Возможно, это происки подельников Хигути. Шантаж. Месть. Даже НПА не известно, что Ягами Лайт участвовал в расследовании, но он присутствовал при аресте третьего Киры. Чёртов Эл потащил его за собой, словно верного пса на верёвочке! То есть на цепи. Кто-то мог увидеть его и узнать. Кто-то мог сфотографировать и позже выяснить личность второго пилота в вертолёте. В конце концов, вся верхушка топ-менеджеров Ёцубы осталась на свободе. Эл честно выполнял условия сделки, а Лайт был вынужден повременить с устранением этой шайки.  
Рэм… Рэм наверняка не появится, ведь он сам приказал ей оставаться рядом с тетрадью. Слишком боялся, что его выдаст присутствие бога смерти за спиной. Сейчас такая поддержка не помешала бы, но слова произнесены, их не вернёшь обратно. Если ради Мисы Рэм, может, и нарушила бы приказ, то ради него… можно даже не надеяться.  
Задрав голову, Лайт попытался изучить удерживающие его кандалы. Прочные, вделаны прямо в стену — не вырвешь и не вырвешься, как ни старайся, только руки обдерёшь до крови. Вовсе не такие, как на фотографии из дурацкого журнала, который зачем-то притащила на одно из свиданий Миса. Ему аж смешно тогда стало от зрелища отлитых из яркого пластика, хлипких даже на вид оков. Сейчас смеяться совсем не хотелось — всё было слишком по-настоящему… увы.   
Несколько ударов пяткой об пол подтвердили опасение, что вокруг сплошной камень. Скорее всего, глубокий подвал, возможно, даже катакомбы. Вот почему здесь так душно и сыро. Жаль, он не знал, сколько времени провёл без сознания, иначе попытался бы хоть примерно предположить, куда его увезли. Впрочем, толку от того знания… Особенно если логово похитителей находится где-нибудь в горах.   
В мертвенной тишине подземелья послышались шаги. Медленные, лениво-шаркающие, неумолимые. Лайт ждал их — и всё равно дёрнулся от неожиданности.   
Если Эл не вычислит, где его держат, и не поспешит…  
Страх стиснул в ледяных когтях сердце.

В это же мгновение Эл вышел из колеблющегося полумрака. Лохматый, сутулый, развязанные шнурки волочатся по полу. Такой привычный и успокаивающе знакомый в своём безразмерном джемпере и линялых джинсах, что Лайт не сдержал облегчённого выдоха. У него даже колени слегка ослабли, и только крепко зафиксированные по обеим сторонам головы руки не дали безвольно сползти по стене. За первые минуты плена он взмок, а теперь стылый воздух неприятно холодил потную кожу.   
— Рюдзаки… — прошептал он, невольно поразившись, как слабо и глухо звучит в этом каменном мешке голос.   
Эл молчал, и внезапно в глаза бросилась одна странная деталь в его облике — плотные перчатки, натянутые почти до локтей. Лайт непонимающе нахмурился. Эл собирается сам обыскивать место преступления? Или так боится заразы, которую можно подхватить в далёком от стерильности подвале? Но человек с мизофобией не будет постоянно тянуть пальцы в рот…  
Память подсказала, что Ватари время от времени тоже носил перчатки — мягкие, из белоснежного хлопка, идеально подходящие к роли пожилого дворецкого. Имеющие мало общего с теми кусками резины, что облегали сейчас руки Эл.   
Лайт взглянул в лицо своему спасителю — и радость угасла, смытая новой волной страха. Он вдруг заподозрил, что Эл явился вовсе не ему на помощь. Но для чего тогда? Что здесь, чёрт возьми…   
— Рюдзаки? — повторно позвал Лайт. — Где мы? Что происходит?  
Эл моргнул, словно очнулся. Губы растянула холодная, какая-то безликая улыбка.   
— Я всё понял, — сообщил он. — Лайт-кун — Кира. Это было так очевидно, что потребовалось дополнительное время, чтобы осознать. Всегда ищешь подвох, когда улики буквально разложены перед тобой, не так ли?   
— Рюдзаки, я не понимаю…  
Эл отмахнулся, обрывая возражения на полуслове. Худая кисть в грубой перчатке показалась несообразно большой, похожей на клешню краба.   
— Больше нет никаких сомнений. Ты виновен, Ягами Лайт, первый Кира. Однако доказательств тоже нет… — Эл прикусил губу. — К моей огромной досаде.   
Так это всё затеяно, чтобы напугать его? Очередной спектакль с целью надавить и вынудить признаться? Тогда надо упорствовать, стоя на своём… и рано или поздно проверка закончится.   
Но не успел Лайт приободриться, как Эл со вздохом продолжил:   
— Я слишком честный человек, чтобы карать преступника без прямых доказательств его вины. Да и репутация величайшего детектива не позволяет быть легкомысленным.  
— Раз так, ты вообще не должен был запирать меня здесь! Рюдзаки!   
— …поэтому я вынужден пойти на крайние меры.   
Лайта начало колотить. Никогда прежде он не думал, что душный воздух может быть таким холодным. Эл неспешно отошёл к правой стене, щёлкнул чем-то, зажигая ещё одну свечу. И ещё. И ещё — плавно двигаясь по периметру. Танцующие язычки пламени высветляли помещение, которое оказалось не таким уж и пустым. Тут и там находились предметы, о назначении которых Лайт смутно догадывался — и предпочёл бы не знать совсем.   
Прямо напротив стены, у которой он стоял, располагалась причудливая конструкция, напоминающая извращённую пародию на тории. Несколько секунд он растерянно разглядывал её, прежде чем понял, что странные прорези в деревянном щите предназначены для рук и ног узника. Отвернувшись, Лайт увидел в углу большую железную клетку. От вида прутьев, утыканных изнутри острыми шипами, в животе противно заныло. Потом он заметил стол с разложенными на нём рядами ножей самой разной длины и толщины лезвия. Широкие, как тесаки, и узкие, как стилеты, прямые и изогнутые, гладкие, зазубренные — даже на расстоянии они вызывали дрожь. Впрочем, ножами дело не ограничивалось. Были там и иглы, и скальпели, и нечто вроде маленьких кусачек, и всякое другое… острое. Неприятное. Лайт торопливо отвёл взгляд, как будто это могло заставить жуткие инструменты исчезнуть.   
Некстати вспомнился «Молот ведьм», который Ватари зачем-то занёс вчера ему в комнату, посоветовав для общего развития ознакомиться с уникальным образцом средневекового религиозного мышления. В горле пересохло.  
Эл кивнул.   
— Ты тоже понял. Я всегда считал Киру умным мальчиком, — прошептал он и добавил едва ли не с искренним сожалением: — Вот только плохим, очень плохим. А плохие мальчики заслуживают наказания. Так говорится в английских сказках. Наверное, и в японских тоже?

— Рюдзаки, остановись… опомнись… — с трудом выдавил Лайт. Язык непривычно заплетался, то ли от ужаса, то ли от накатившей жажды. — Ты ошибаешься. Я не Кира. Мы же вместе с собой занимались расследованием… мы выяснили личность Киры, а потом поймали его. Ты проверял меня почти два месяца и признал невиновным!   
Эл даже привлёк к своей бесчеловечной проверке отца Лайта и Мису… В конце концов, он сам только что сказал, что против Лайта нет улик!  
Эл снова кивнул.   
— Ты прав. Улик и впрямь нет. Кира уничтожил все следы использования тетради, а гипотетическую возможность такового ни один суд не примет всерьёз.   
— Но Хигути…  
— Я имею в виду настоящего Киру.   
— Ты зациклился, — бессильно выдохнул Лайт. — Ты просто зациклился на одной версии и не хочешь признавать, что с самого начала заподозрил не того!  
Эл выгнул брови. Тёмные глаза сделались совсем круглыми, птичьими. В них не осталось ничего, кроме отстранённого любопытства.   
— Судя по психопрофилю, составленному нашими аналитиками, Кира является одарённым старшеклассником с обострённым чувством справедливости. Он получал информацию от человека, близкого к расследованию. Он был одним из тех, кого проверял Рей Пенбер. После встречи с ним пропала Мисора Наоми. И ко всему прочему его искала Аманэ Миса, отправлявшая на телевиденье послания второго Киры. Но я, конечно, просто зациклился. Ты правда считаешь меня таким идиотом? Ни Хигути Кёске, ни кто-либо другой из Ёцубы не соответствуют этим параметрам.  
— Значит, мы оба ошиблись. Успокойся, пожалуйста. Нужно вернуться к началу и всё как следует…  
— Единственное, что мне нужно, это твоё чистосердечное признание, — буднично заявил Эл. Обогнув свисавшие с потолка цепи, на которых покачивался хищно изогнутый крюк, он шагнул ближе. — И сейчас я займусь его получением. Видишь ли, я давно понял, что тебя, образно выражаясь, к стенке не прижмёшь. Лайт-кун будет отрицать любую очевидную истину. И как же быть? Ватари посоветовал самое действенное средство.   
— Сыворотку правды? — слабым голосом предположил Лайт.   
На этот раз Эл покачал головой. Похоже, был слегка разочарован его недогадливостью.   
— Прижать Киру к стенке. В прямом смысле.   
Стенка была жёсткой и шершавой. Исходящий от неё могильный холод леденил лопатки, едва прикрытые домашней рубашкой.   
— Поэтому я велел Ватари за завтраком подсыпать тебе снотворное, — продолжил Эл, — чтобы без помех перевезти сюда. Сейчас команда уверена, что ты мирно спишь в своей комнате. Тебя хватятся только утром. Вернее, могли бы хватиться, но я скажу, что Лайт-кун уже ушёл в университет. А после он собирался отправиться домой, немного побыть с семьёй. Соскучился по матери и сестре… как трогательно.  
Лайт с тоской понял, что искать его начнут не раньше чем через несколько дней. Если вообще начнут… К тому моменту Эл вполне может сочинить какую-нибудь новую легенду и окончательно всех запутать. Может статься, его вообще не будут искать!  
Пульс скакал, как бешеный, мешая мыслить. Лайт всегда знал, что детектив Эл — опасный противник, но ему и в голову не приходило, что за ним охотится психованный маньяк… что этот психованный маньяк поймает его, действительно _поймает_!  
— В итоге тебе придётся ответить за всё, что ты сделаешь, — привёл он в отчаянии последний довод. — Подумай о своей репутации, Рюдзаки.   
— Победителей не судят, — рассеянно откликнулся Эл, ненароком высказав убеждение самого Киры.

Секунды утекали, как капли воды, срываясь в море вечности. А может, это было море крови. Эл рассматривал Лайта неприятно пристальным взглядом, который хотелось с себя стряхнуть. Наконец он снова заговорил:  
— Ты спрашивал, где мы находимся. Не волнуйся, мы не покидали город, — губы тронула слабая улыбка.   
Лайт отстранённо подумал, что впервые за время их знакомства Эл ничего не ел вот уже десять… нет, наверное, даже пятнадцать минут. Никаких тортов, конфет, печенья… ни капли чая или кофе, переслащенных до состояния сахарного сиропа. Абсурдно, но это напугало ещё сильнее. Словно всеми привычными сладостями Эл лишь пытался заглушить другой, настоящий голод. Теперь этот голод будет утолён.   
— Помнишь, я когда-то сказал тебе, что у небоскрёба есть два подземных этажа?   
— Да, Рюдзаки, помню, — с готовностью отозвался Лайт. Он решил как можно меньше спорить и возражать, пока не придумает, как вырваться отсюда. — И парковка.   
— Я соврал. На самом деле их гораздо больше. Ещё на стадии проектирования в план здания штаб-квартиры был заложен целый комплекс подземных помещений. Я знал, когда-нибудь они нам пригодятся.   
То есть Эл изначально намеревался проделать это с Лайтом? Просто выжидал удобного момента? А Лайт ничего, ничего не подозревал… Готовил себе алиби, фальсифицировал улики — и понятия не имел, что опасаться нужно было вовсе не следствия.   
Когда-то он не придал значения шутке Мисы, что Рюдзаки — псих и извращенец. А зря, ведь тот действительно по собственной инициативе связал и запер их обоих. Да, в тот раз команда расследования была в курсе и даже не очень возражала, но тенденция наметилась уже тогда. Эл явно был склонен к насилию и без каких-либо угрызений совести плевал на закон, именем которого прикрывался. Безосновательные аресты, камеры, наручники, цепь — вкупе с безоговорочной поддержкой верного Ватари, готового содействовать подопечному в любой дикости, — всё это превращало расследование в смертельную игру без правил. Как знать, сколько подозреваемых детектива дожили до суда… и сколько из них дошло до здания суда своими ногами?  
— Мы с тобой сейчас в самом тайном и тихом месте Токио, — в тоне Эл послышался оттенок гордости. — Эта комната надёжно изолирована от окружающего мира. Никто нас не услышит и не потревожит, если Лайт-кун решит рассказать мне всю правду.   
В подтверждение его слов со стороны коридора донёсся отдалённый скрежет, завершившийся глухим хлопком. Пламя свечей задрожало, переполошив тени. Потом наступила тишина, такая глубокая, что стук сердца показался в ней грохотом.   
Лайт сглотнул сухим горлом. Некто только что запер его вместе с Эл в неприступном каменном склепе.  
— А если вдруг не решит, я ему помогу, — Эл улыбнулся чуть шире. Тонкие губы раздвинулись, обнажая края зубов. — Ты ведь не думаешь, что я — хилый комнатный цветочек… слабак, который сутками жуёт шоколад, забившись в кресло?  
Вообще-то именно так Лайт и думал. Несмотря на мощный интеллект, Эл всегда представлялся ему на редкость неприспособленным к жизни существом, которое с высокой долей вероятности умрёт с голоду, если этот шоколад ему не принесёт кто-нибудь вроде Ватари.   
— Моя карьера была долгой, Лайт-кун, я много чему научился. В том числе, общаться с несговорчивыми преступниками. Было у меня одно дело в Испании… — голос Эл смягчился, сделался почти мечтательным. Повернувшись, он подошёл к конструкции с прорезями и опёрся на неё локтем. Старое дерево протестующе заскрипело. — Колодки. Очень удобная вещь, когда надо надолго зафиксировать тело. И претензий на сбитые запястья меньше.   
Лайт истерично хихикнул, попытавшись представить, кто и кому будет предъявлять претензии. Его затрясло сильнее.   
— Но это не очень интересно, ты прав… — Эл направился к другому сооружению, совсем уж непонятного назначения и формы. — Смотри, если положить сюда руку и нажать этот рычаг…  
Смотреть Лайт, разумеется, не стал, а вот перестать слушать было не в его власти. Рассказывал Эл увлечённо, время от времени делая экскурс в историю и акцентируя внимание слушателя на особенно интересных, с его точки зрения, местах. Этот рассказ был бы даже интересен, оставайся он в рамках чистой теории. Лайт краснел и бледнел, стараясь не воображать занесённую над ним в замахе плётку. Спину заранее саднило, но, может, это всё соприкосновение с ледяной стеной…  
«Нормальные люди коллекционируют марки… ну, в крайнем случае, засушенных жуков», — пронеслась в голове горестная мысль.   
— Хотя самому мне такое не очень нравится, — со вздохом признался Эл, когда импровизированная лекция подошла к концу.   
Лайт с надеждой поднял голову. Вдруг детектив счёл, что достаточно напугал свою жертву, и теперь отпустит её — подумать и одуматься? И будет время составить новый план…  
— Я предпочитаю более тонкое воздействие, — сказал Эл. — Более точечное. Так можно узнать намного больше. Логично?  
Сил кивнуть не нашлось.   
Эл склонился над столом, содержимое которого Лайт, на свою беду, неплохо успел рассмотреть. Затянутые в перчатки пальцы гладили ножи, перебирали их, будто драгоценности, любовно скользили вдоль тыльной стороны лезвий. Наконец они сомкнулись вокруг одной из украшенных чеканным узором рукоятей.  
— Кинжал середины четырнадцатого века, — сообщил Эл, не сводя зачарованного взгляда с узкой полоски стали. На острие вспыхивал и угасал нервный отблеск свеч. — Ширина клинка 23 миллиметра. Лезвие такое острое, что порез неощутим в течение 6,4 секунды.   
Тёмные глаза блестели, обычно бледное лицо раскраснелось. Зрелище было опасным и парадоксально завораживающим. Лайт как-то вдруг поверил, что Эл отнюдь не рисуется и не запугивает его. Он и в самом деле способен сотворить с Кирой всё то, о чём говорил. В памяти всплыла прочитанная в далёком детстве легенда о кровожадных гулях, опустошавших целые деревни. Но Эл никогда не проявлял склонности к крови, он предпочитал шоколад… Можно ли одновременно любить кровь и шоколад? Какая чушь, однако, лезет в голову… что же делать…

Зажав кинжал в руке, Эл приблизился. Погладил по груди, будто успокаивая бешено бьющееся сердце. Убрал с глаз волосы. Почти нежно вытер со лба пот. К своему смущению, Лайт вдруг понял, что действия похитителя его не столько пугают, сколько… вызывают определённые реакции, неуместные в данный момент. Бессчётное множество раз за последние месяцы они находились близко друг к другу, но _так_ — никогда. Кровь резко прилила к щекам, а её остаток немедленно устремился к паху. Как назло, Эл сделал ещё шаг, прижимаясь к Лайту вплотную, потом приподнялся на цыпочки и обнял. Щеки коснулось ледяное лезвие, остужая горящую кожу, на миг замерло и скользнуло вниз, к горлу. Оно действительно было настолько острым, что Лайт не мог различить, тянется ли за ним тончайшая линия пореза. Он чувствовал только холод… а потом только жар, когда Эл повторил то же движение языком.   
Клинок остановился под челюстью, чуть выше кадыка. Инстинктивно Лайт подался назад, стремясь уйти от смертоносного прикосновения, но уходить было некуда — за спиной по-прежнему высилась стена.   
— Ну же, давай, будь хорошим Кирой, — прошептал Эл ему прямо в ухо.   
— Но я не… — начал Лайт.  
— Упрямый какой, — удивился Эл.   
Нажим стал сильнее.   
Почему-то страх лишь усилил возбуждение, словно на тлеющие угли выплеснули кувшинчик сакэ. Помедлив, Эл зубами стянул одну перчатку, отбросил в сторону и провёл по щеке обнажённой ладонью, мягкой и тёплой. Затем потянулся и поймал губами струйку стекающего по шее пота, а может, то была кровь…  
— Клянусь тебе, я не Кира…  
— Лжёшь, — Эл медленно лизнул влажную кожу, как если бы пытался распробовать ложь на вкус.   
Лайт почувствовал себя очень, очень плохим.   
Ледяная сырость подвала вдруг отступила. Стало жарко, хоть и по-прежнему душно. Эл снова погладил Лайта по щеке, потеребил ворот полурасстёгнутой рубашки, потом скользнул рукой ниже, к закаменевшему прессу, и ещё ниже, уже вне всяких приличий и стеснения… А потом опустился на колени и потянул язычок молнии на брюках.  
— Зато если Лайт-кун будет хорошим мальчиком и всё расскажет, его ждёт награда. Очень, очень сладкая награда, — пообещал Эл, глядя снизу вверх. В широко распахнутых глазах плескалась тьма, настолько плотная, что напоминала зеркальную поверхность. Где-то там, внизу, теоретически, был кинжал, но Лайт об этом почти не думал. Такое с ним не делала даже Миса…  
Приподнявшись, Эл уткнулся губами в напряжённый член. Лизнул, сначала нерешительно, на пробу, потом стал смелее. Попытался вобрать в рот. Получилось не сразу, но когда получилось, это оказалось даже лучше, чем можно было вообразить… Лайт практически повис на скованных руках — сил держаться прямо не было. Он чувствовал себя, как никогда, беззащитным, уязвимым, и в то же время безгранично могущественным. Здесь и сейчас он полностью контролировал Эл, владел им.   
Награда и впрямь оказалась сладкой. А ещё тесной, влажной, обжигающе горячей… Эл то принимал его целиком, почти до самого горла, то немного отстранялся, стараясь отдышаться, и в эти мгновения нежную кожу ласкало прерывистое дыхание. От осознания чужой покорности сердце таяло, растекаясь в груди. Не сердечный приступ, но что-то очень близкое… почти на грани…   
Он уже готов был кончить, когда Эл без предупреждения сжал основание члена рукой и отодвинулся. От оборванного в самый сокровенный миг удовольствия хотелось кричать, но воздуха на крик не осталось. С губ сорвался лишь тихий, сдавленный стон — эхо бессловесной мольбы. Разочарование жгло и выкручивало изнутри не хуже изощрённой пытки.  
Эл легко поднялся с пола. В движениях появилась незнакомая дикая грация. Лайт привык к неуклюжести детектива — даже на теннисном корте тот двигался скованно и неловко, ни дать ни взять, едва вставший на ноги жеребёнок. Нынешний Эл завораживал даже самым незначительным жестом.   
— Лайт-кун ничего не хочет мне сказать?  
Зеркальная тьма глаз оказалась совсем близко. Бескрайнее магическое пространство, заледеневшее море чёрной крови, где могла заблудиться душа. Похоже, его душа уже заблудилась…  
Лайт попытался вывернуться, чтобы схватить Эл — в свою очередь прижать к стене, впиться губами в шею, стащить и без того почти спадающие с бёдер джинсы… Разумеется, ничего не вышло. Наручники держали так крепко, словно руки вмёрзли в недвижимые глыбы льда.   
— Награду нужно заслужить, Лайт-кун.   
— Рюдзаки… чтоб тебя!.. Не смей так делать!  
— Я тебя внимательно слушаю.  
Эл оставался совсем рядом — желанный, издевательски недосягаемый, выжидающе смотрящий из-под ресниц, облизывающий покрасневшие губы. Пот тёк по лицу уже ручьями, ноги дрожали, Лайт готов был всё рассказать… хотел всё рассказать… но мысли путались, и он никак не мог определиться, с чего начать. С подставного Киры? Или, может, с ложной амнезии? Но ведь амнезия как таковая не была ложной… Наверное, сперва стоит объяснить, как он познакомился с Мисой, в смысле — со вторым Кирой. Проклятье, да какая Миса! Он расскажет сразу про агентов ФБР. Нет, лучше сразу про Рюка. Ага, так Эл и поверит в ещё одну волшебную тетрадку, которая сама собой свалилась на голову обычному школьнику…   
Зарычав от досады и возбуждения, Лайт ещё раз бесплодно дёрнулся, рванулся из ледяных оков и… проснулся.

Ровно гудели лампы дневного света. Сыто урчал системный блок. Мимо с достоинством прошествовал Ватари, сжимая в руках пустой поднос. Рабочий день штаб-квартиры проходил в штатном режиме.   
Возбуждение схлынуло, оставив после себя смутную тяжесть в паху и неприятное чувство незавершённости.   
Лайт поднял голову и неверяще огляделся. Айдзава по-прежнему сидел за своим компьютером, уткнувшись в экран. Рядом с ним мужественно корпел над горой папок Моги. Мацуда под неодобрительным взглядом шефа радостно делился подробностями новостей, вычитанных на фан-сайте Мисы-Мисы. Судя по крепко сжатым губам отца, явно пребывавшего на грани терпения, безалаберному сотруднику оставалось совсем недолго отлынивать от работы.   
Лайт очнулся в том же кресле, в котором задремал, в том же конференц-зале. Похоже, он пробыл в отключке совсем недолго, не больше нескольких минут, максимум — четверть часа. Даже компьютер не успел уйти в режим гибернации. На экране мерцала таблица, над которой он работал, перед тем как уснуть. Цифры выглядели успокаивающе настоящими, но сейчас видеть их не хотелось. А хотелось… чёрт знает чего.   
Сон? Неужели сон? Но всё было так…   
Мог ли Эл организовать его похищение, а потом незаметно вернуть обратно? Ну, наверное, мог, но не на глазах же у всей команды… и всяко не за пятнадцать минут. Тем более что в подвале по его ощущениям они пробыли не меньше часа.   
Отвернувшись от монитора, Лайт внезапно поймал на себе пристальный взгляд Эл. Сердце подпрыгнуло в груди, по позвоночнику прошла горячая волна дрожи.   
— Просто сон приснился, — пробормотал Лайт, предупреждая вопрос. И сам же мысленно себя выругал. Спать на рабочем месте — очень профессионально, молодец, именно так поступают доблестные стражи закона. Лишь бы отец с коллегами не услышали.  
К счастью, команда не обращала на них внимания. Отец при поддержке Айдзавы отчитывал Мацуду, виновато свесившего голову, но твёрдо стоящего на том, что участие Мисы в «Ночи ужасов» никак не может быть очередной глупостью.   
— Сон? — с любопытством переспросил Эл. — Что за сон?   
Привычным жестом он подцепил из коробки корзиночку со взбитыми сливками и целиком отправил в рот. Хрупкая корзиночка рассыпалась от неловкого движения, белоснежная масса испачкала губы и кончик носа, сползла на подбородок, размазалась по пальцам... Эл огорченно наморщился, скользнул по губам языком, неспешно слизнул с кожи густой крем. Привидевшаяся реальность вспомнилась разом и в деталях.  
— Ерунда… — почувствовав, что краснеет, Лайт торопливо отвернулся от вида перепачканных белоснежным кремом уголков губ. — Ерунда какая-то… Я и не помню толком!   
Воображение, к сожалению, по заказу не отключалось, и от некоторых развернувшихся там картин брюки снова стали отчётливо тесными. Румянец разгорелся сильнее, стёк на шею и одновременно пополз вверх, затронув даже кончики ушей. Особенно невыносимой показалась сейчас возможная насмешка Эл.  
Однако Эл не стал смеяться. То ли не заметил ничего, то ли решил проявить несвойственное ему милосердие. О нет, о милосердии в исполнении Эл точно не стоит думать. Лучше потом, вечером, под горячим душем…   
Словно прочитав его мысли, собеседник снова облизнулся, стряхнул с кончиков пальцев крошки и сочувственно предложил:  
— Тогда, может, Лайт-кун пойдёт в свою комнату и отдохнёт немного? Я хочу, чтобы мой напарник был сосредоточен на работе, а не клевал носом.  
— Пожалуй, — Лайт неуклюже встал, мимолётно порадовавшись, что надел сегодня просторную рубашку, длинные полы которой успешно скрывают признаки его… несдержанности.  
Эл выудил из кармана ещё один леденец и протянул ему. Мучительно знакомая улыбка вскользь мелькнула на влажных от слюны губах.  
— Выспись хорошенько.  
Лайт машинально взял угощение. Вдруг хорошая доза сахара заставит включиться мозги? Эл же помогает.   
— Спасибо.   
Он постарался не смотреть, как детектив тянется за следующим пирожным.   
Отец с коллегами закончили спор и теперь все вместе изучали сваленные на столе и в ближайшем кресле папки. Мацуда листал увесистое досье, украдкой косясь на экран мобильного. Никто из них не заметил ухода Лайта. В дверях он столкнулся с Ватари, несущим новый поднос, окутанный пряным ароматом тыквенного латте. Лайт посторонился, пропуская старика. Мелькнула мысль завернуть на кухню и тоже сварить себе чашку кофе, но после кратких колебаний он её отверг. Спать уже не очень хотелось, нужно было просто немного побыть одному. Разобраться в себе, привести голову в порядок.   
Пока Лайт шагал по коридору к лифту, подробности сна воскресали в памяти с пугающей настойчивостью. Такого с ним не было даже после чтения порно-журнала, купленного в период слежки за домом, чтобы отвлечь внимание наблюдателей. Ну и логично, честно говоря. С глянцево-ярких страниц призывно и фальшиво улыбалась вульгарно накрашенная девица с гипертрофированными до отвращения формами, а во сне… во сне был Эл. Гибкий, худой… опасный.   
Сладкий ужас, пронизавший кожу, когда её коснулись поочерёдно лезвие кинжала и горячие губы, никуда не ушёл. Просто свернулся в глубине сердца, готовый рано или поздно просочиться наружу.  
Боишься ли ты того, что дремлет во тьме, Кира? Желаешь ли?  
И в ожидании лифта, и во время поездки, и даже когда за ним захлопнулась дверь его комнаты Лайт продолжал обдумывать бредовую идею как-нибудь спуститься ниже минус второго этажа штаб-квартиры. Разумеется, никакого подвала для допросов там нет. Это даже смешно. Там, скорее всего, вообще ничего нет…  
С внезапным подозрением он глянул на леденец. Прежде Эл никогда не делился с ним сладостями. Один только раз нехотя предложил ему обкусанное со всех сторон пирожное и мигом забрал тарелку, услышав отказ. Содрав яркую обёртку, Лайт лизнул сладкий тыквенный бок и чуть не зарычал, представив, как этот леденец облизывает детектив. Нет, это подземелье определённо надо выбрасывать из головы, тем более что никакого тайного подземелья тут нет. 

И всё же… а вдруг?


End file.
